


Greed

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: Noya always wants more.Written for SASO '17





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: 'Greed'

Noya always wanted _more_. To be taller, to be faster. To jump higher. Another popsicle, another hour outside. More, more, _more_.

“Greedy boy,” his mother said, affectionately, as he drank another glass of milk in an attempt to grow taller.

It wasn't that he wasn't happy-- he was. But it followed, didn't it, that if one of something was good, then two would be even better? And three would be three times as good, and so on and so on?

 

When Noya started volleyball, he turned that greed to his team's benefit. It was _his_ team, and _his_ friends, and every point they made was his point as well. Every save he made helped them win, and he liked winning. He had talent, sure, but he worked hard, pushed himself to be faster, to receive better, to do whatever he could to get those receives and win games.

 

Ryuu was the best. He was tall and hilarious and cared about Karasuno as much as Noya did. And he had a great smile. Noya couldn't get enough of it. It was normal, right, to want your friend to smile as much as possible? And it was normal to feel warm when you were the cause of that smile. So, obviously, it made complete sense to want to feel that way as often as possible.

The realization that he wanted Ryuu to smile at him for other reasons didn't change much. If anything, it opened up a whole new world of things for Noya to want. Smiling was great; how much better would everything else be?

 

Noya gently scratched the nape of Ryuu's neck, and smiled as Ryuu shuddered. 

“Noya,” Ryuu whined. Noya kissed him and did it again. He loved how responsive Ryuu was, and he wanted to find out all the noises and faces and shudders he could cause, and he wanted to cause them again. And again.

He ducked his head and kissed Ryuu's jaw, moving down to his neck. Ryuu smelled sweaty and soapy, and Noya wondered how he'd taste. Never one to hesitate, he stuck his tongue out and licked. Ryuu jumped in surprise and his hands tightened around Noya's waist. Noya took a second to revel in the feeling.

“Noya,” Ryuu said again. He sounded a little out of breath. Noya idly wondered what it would take to make Ryuu unable to speak. He wanted to find out.

“Yeah?”

“I-” Ryuu bit his lip. Noya wanted to kiss him again, but he could see Ryuu had something to say, and if it was important for Ryuu to say it, then it was important for Noya to hear it. “I really like you, Noya.”

Noya stared at him, then smiled. His cheeks hurt, and he thought his chest would explode with happiness. It didn't matter that Ryuu had told him he liked him before, and that they'd been making out for the past month. Every time he heard it was like the first time.

Ryuu grinned back at him, the same smile that started this whole thing.

“You like it when I tell you that, don't you?” 

“I do.” Noya kissed him. “I really, really do.” He slid his hands down Ryuu's back.

“Tell me again.”


End file.
